Elaborate
by Sweetypieswan
Summary: The reason Bella and Edward can have a child.
1. Chapter 1

Elaborate

Prologue

Ancestors POV

Bella you do look beautiful today on your wedding day. Though I know I shouldn't have one you are my favorite descendent. I want you and your family to be happy. Bella, you and Edward are a miracle as individuals, as a couple you deserve a little miracle. In fact I believe the Brandon/Whitlocks ,and the Hale/McCarthys need little miracles of their own if only to keep our descendent happy I had forgotten that my ghost wife could get into my heads to check out my thoughts. I was sure she wouldn't approve on my going against my word so it shocked me when she smiled. She looked at me then got in my head so we could communicate without alerting the vampires that were near.

I think it's a great idea the only reason to with draw her ability to reproduce would be if she was in danger. With Edward around that would not be possible so why not allow it?

You are amazing. I thought. Then I turned to Bella, sticking out one hand. My palm glowed then Bella, Alice, and Rosalie shivered at the exact same time.

It's done. I told my wife and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier:I do not own anything! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kay first thing I need to say is I'm sorry! I wanted to add my disclaimer so I put it as chap 2. OK ariasaswordheart things will be explained later but to make some things clear now I'll explain. OK that last chapter takes place on Bella and Edward's wedding day during the reception. Bella's ancestor who she knows nothing about has some skills to say the least and he is making it possible for Edward and Bella to have a kid. His wife is dead but travels with him as a ghost. Sorry I can't explain anymore anything else would be going to deep. On with the story! 

P.S. This story explains some myths and some other things so if things seem weird it will be explained.

Ejr.POV

I was staring at the pointed teeth in my mouth and wondering why they were there. No one else in the family had them yet I did not feel separated or weird I felt unique and special. I smiled looking at my reflection I had my second favorite outfit on a dark blue jacket, a green/gold shirt that had a boy's bronze haired head on it. The boy was me so it had green eyes and fangs protruding from its mouth. My girlfriend was an artist, even though she only drew me, she had created this picture when she found out what I was. It was my symbol and on more than half of my wardrobe. My jeans were black and my sneakers were blue matching my jacket. I walked out of my bathroom, through my room, and down two flights of stairs in seconds just to hear what my cousins were arguing about this time.

"Dude, you've got to be kidding me she hasn't even looked at you before!" yelled Elliot. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't shocked about the topic they only fought over girls. I sat down by my dad and watched.

"Please," said my dad. He didn't have to say anymore I knew what he hoped I would do. I sighed as I got up from my seat.

"OK, who is it this time?" I asked my cousins. They stopped to look at me then.

"We can handle this Eddie." Jeramiah told me. He turned his head slightly and slowly to look at Elliot for a second and then looked back at me. I wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for his golden honey blond hair shifting with him as he turned his head. The look he gave Elliot was one I remembered. He gave him a look of loathing. This girl must be something, I thought.

"Who is she?" I asked. They sighed simultaneously.

Elliot answered, "Amy Bronson." I couldn't help it I started snickering.

"What?" questioned Jeramiah. I controlled myself and answered;

"She wouldn't date either of you." The angry looks they gave me only made me start laughing again. When the laughing started to lighten I called my girlfriend Tracey. I didn't know one girl in our school who didn't like my darling Tracey so she knew who they liked.

"Hey Tracey" I didn't bother to be formal since I had called her cell phone. "You'll get a kick out of this question. Um...by chance does Amy Bronson like one of my cousins?" She started laughing.

"Oh you're right that's good." Her laughing subsided and she asked. "Where did you come up with that?"

I smiled. "I didn't. They were fighting over her when I came down stairs."

"Oh, oh no," she said. "They can hear me can't they?"

"Yep." I told her.

"Well, I'm at the start of your driveway so I'll be there in an hour," She joked.

"Wait your walking why didn't you tell me I would have picked you up." I asked with a pout.

"In what? You don't have a car."

"Oh funny, Missy." I said to her of course I didn't have a car. I didn't even have a license. Tracey, Jeramiah, Elliot, and I were only fifteen. "We'll meet you have way." We started running and met at a few feet away from the start of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

I was annoyed to see Ed, Elliot, and Jeramy a few feet away from me only a second after I hung up my phone. Ed stopped in front of me studying my body like always.

"I missed you Tracey," He whispered softly in his velvet voice pulling me in for a quick kiss. He smiled at me then helped me onto his back.

"In a rush are we." I said causally.

"Yep." He took of diagonally across the street. He flinched and I knew his dad would be angry with him when he got home. Though he had, no reason to flinch Edward adores him. For as long as I have known Ed he has been spoiled though he only acts that way sometimes for fun. _Are Jeramy and Elliot Spoiled?_ I wondered. Whenever I go over to the Cullen house I only paid attention to Ed so I was not sure. Jasper and Alice are sweet and caring so I did not think Jeramy was punished often. Emmett is fun loving so Elliot probably does not get much discipline from him but Rosalie is the meanest person I know. Then again, she is only that way to me.

"Okay get off." Ed pulled on my leg.

"Why? Were not in the clearing yet." As I said this, I got of his back so I could look him in the face.

"It's right behind those trees." Ed said while pointing and walking forward. We could not come in with me riding on Ed's back. Reggie and the guys would not understand they are human. We entered the clearing to see a nearly filled picnic table with Reggie standing before it. Beside him stood Amy one of the nicest vampires a person could know. She saw us and waved us over.

"Hey, Trace!" Amy exclaimed. "Kelly is here and you will not believe what she did to her hair."

"What is it this time?" I asked. Ever since Kelly found out Ed could make hair grow she has been cutting up her hair looking for a style. I can not understand why anyone with such nice long blond hair would want to change it but I suppose she feels the need to before she goes back to Italy. I saw the branches of the trees behind Amy rustle.

"Hello Tracey." Kelly said walking into the clearing. I looked at the two and saw no difference. _Why do they always have to wear_ _the same outfit?_ I thought then focused, _Hhhmm... nothing. Same shoes, jeans, t-shirts, hats, faces, ha... wait a... she... she..._

"You died your hair!" I shouted and the talking behind me stopped as everyone stared. Reggie being the annoying, nosy, controlling person he is came over.

"Well isn't this a pleasure. I did not even here you enter," said Reggie. I rolled my eyes, Idiot. Reggie, the pompous loser, considers himself the king of our school, which is why we hang out with him. Ed says it is good to be on the side of power, I say it is stupid. Ed could beat Reggie up and take over he would not be a bully like Reggie. "Let us begin this assembly. Take your seats everyone." Ed, Elliot, Jerry, Kelly, Amy, and I all sat down on the front seat leaving every one else to squeeze onto the bench. Reggie started to talk about what he wanted to do next year to 'keep the peace'. I started to look around and noticed Kelly looking at Jeramy. _Oh, that is so cute!_ I thought and was about to tell Ed when I heard him say

"You cant do that." Everyone looked at him.

"What was that, Cullen?" Reggie asked loosing his false formal speech and adopting a tone that was suppose to be threatening but just sounded stupid. Ed stood up.

"You can't do that." Ed repeated with more force than before.

"Who's going to stop me Cullen?" Reggie asked with an over confident grin on his face. I looked at the two if Ed was not a vampire he would not have a chance against Reggie. This meant he could not fight him.

"Listen you stu..." Ed started but Reggie put up his hand stopping him.

"Cullen, why don't you just shut up?" Reggie got in Ed's face to say this. Ed just stared at him for a minute mouth open, eyes wide. Ed then shook his head.

"Shut up? Oh no there is no way in hell you just told me to shut up, Reggie, you stupid pompous... pompous..." Ed struggled for the right word.

"Peacock?" I offered smiling. Ed nodded and his arm went strait up his hand was cupped like it he was trying to catch something.

"Peacock!" Ed yelled. Suddenly Reggie was not there instead in his place stood... a peacock. I heard screaming around me and turned to see the humans running around. Jeramy, Kelly, Amy, and Elliot were on their feet staring at Ed. I would have cried for joy if Ed was not there but he was clearly up set.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for all the time it has taken to get this up. I try very hard not to do this but pretty please review this chapter. There is only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters and I don't want to end it with out a review for this chapter. Well that's all see you!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Peacock nice. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

EddiePOV

"Wha..what just happened?" I asked no one specifically. I looked around seeing everyone running. I turned to my right and saw a man leaning against a tree.

"Very good for your first use." He commented with a smile. He reminded me of someone but who?

"Use of what?" I asked.

"Of magic." He said simply. I looked around frightened that a human had heard and noticed that they were all frozen in place. I looked at the man my mouth and eyes wide open in shock. The man stared than stated

"Close your mouth or you will catch flies." I shut my mouth and almost bit my tongue. Now I remember.

"Your like my mom." I said in a dull tone. He laughed then said

"I'm glad you noticed the similarities. Though I think she's more like my wife." Before I could comment he said "Now I'll undo this mess for you and meet you at home. He disappeared and then,

"We will 'reform' them" Reggie said and I realized I was sitting again. I stood up and punched Reggie in the nose knocking him over.

"Not on my watch." I told him and grabbed Tracey's hand pulling her away. While the others were getting up she whispered in my ear 'Kelly likes Jeremy' and giggled. I laughed but I couldn't help but wondered _Who was that guy?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: R&R, Take poll plz., This almost done next chap come long explanation. Those who do review THANX!& THANX 4 reading! Oh and by the way I have no idea why I have so much Emmett this week. _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing**

**_EJR'sPOV_**

When I got home the man was there sitting with my family.

"Hello, Edward, Tracey, Jeramy, Elliot, Amy, Kelly it's nice to see you all again." he said like he hadn't seen us in years.

"Um... Hello.. uh?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I think it's better for your health if you do." Emmett said under his breath even though we could all hear him. The man just laughed. Emmett tensed about to attack him when the man waved his hand making Emmett jerk back hit the couch. I was scared for my uncle and my eyes glowed green then Emmett was able to move again. Everyone was stunned.

The man tilted his head and said "Well that's annoying."

"Oh he's really good, Leslie." said a... ghost? What the...

"Uh..."

"His name is Leslie." she said with a smile.

"Leslie? Is that even a guy's name?" Elliot laughed from my right. Leslie crossed his arms putting down his cup of tea.

"I didn't want the stupid name she made me take it." he gestured to the ghost. Elliot looked at him.

"She can't make you do anything, can she?"

"Well no but she's my wife and I want to keep her happy." he said this nonchaulantly while picking his tea up again.

"Hi I'm Snow Swan." said the ghost with a smile extending her hand to me. _Swan?Swan? Like mom's maiden name?_ The man looked like he was about to choke.

"Um... hun a little soon for that don't you think?"

"Nope." she giggled and at that point I realized that what Leslie said earlier was right Snow looked like my mom.

"Um... are...we?"

"Yes. I guess you could call me Leslie Swan though I'd rather you didn't."

"Leslie is a nice name."


End file.
